yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppillon
is a Rank S Restoration-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A butterfly Yo-kai with otherworldly wings. Breathing in its scales will boost your level of excitement to the max." Appearance Peppillon is a different colored variation of Betterfly. It has pink and white on the top pairs of its wings, with white shapes making eye shapes with curved eye-like shapes underneath the eyes and complete with eyebrows. Then the bottom pair has green wings with white swirls that represents wind. The face is purple with a white curve on the top,her eyes are red with a darker yellow circle in the middle. There appears to be a white tuft like shape on the head. Her/His body is black with a small area being purple and pink colored shapes, then the rest is black and white stripes. What appears to be red fluff is worn around her/his neck like a scarf. Personality It is a very cheerful yo-kai as within the episode was only seen once not smiling. Powers and Abilities Its power was that whenever its wings flap, scales come off. When someone breathes in the scales, they feel ageage-meaning amazed about everything.-anime Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Peppillon rarely appears on trees by the Deserted House on Mt. Wildwood during the day. Quotes * Loafing: "I'm sleepy..." History Peppillon debuted in episode 16, when Nate and his family were celebrating spring break. Before even getting out of the house, the butterfly Yo-Kai had already possessed Nate's parents, making them extremely excited about the trip. During the car trip, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan fell under the possession effects as well. However, not too long after arriving and during sightseeing the waterfall, a sudden downpour caused by Drizzle dispelled the effects and Peppillon flew away. He is first summoned in episode 125 and possesses Whisper and Fuankan. Trivia *It is shown to dislike water in the anime. *In episode 16, Nathan didn't actually managed to befriending Peppillon, it was seen flying away because of the rain . This was the same for the other Yo-kai that appeared in the episode. **But in episode 20, Peppillon was one of the Yo-kai needed to complete the set for summoning Dandoodle and Nathan also had its medal in his collection. ***It's possible that Nate befriended him at some point offscreen, as he was summoned in episode 125. Origin Name Origin * "Peppillon" is a portmanteau of peppy and the French papillon, meaning "butterfly". *"Ageageha" is a combination of ageage (アゲアゲ, "in high spirits") and . *"Vivariposa" is a portmanteau of Viva ''(''alive or hooray) and Mariposa ''(''butterfly). In other languages * Japanese: アゲアゲハ Ageageha * Korean: 아싸라나비 Assaranabi * Spanish: Vivariposa '' * Portuguese: Borbodivina * Italian: ''Farfaigo Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Male Characters